


I Think I'm Bi.

by babykpats



Series: Mr. Gallagher and the Teacher's Pet [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Camping, M/M, Student!Mickey, Teacher!Ian, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian join the camping trip and someone gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm Bi.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this on its own but you'll understand everything better if you read the other ones first. :)
> 
> This one goes out to homocide and flazy2. Thanks for never running out of ideas. :)))
> 
> By the way, if you need a visual, Colt looks like Justin Timberlake in the late 90's. Hahaha.

Ian, Mickey and another student named Colt was trailing behind as they watched the other students ahead of them.

Finals week just finished and they were on a camping trip for the seniors.

They were walking through the woods with three other students in Ian's group.

Mickey got out a pack of cigarettes and offered Ian a stick, which he took, then offered the pack to Colt.

"Really?" Colt asked looking at Ian.

"Not if you're gonna be gay about it." Mickey gave the kid a look.

Colt took a stick and lit it. He inhaled and let out a moan.

Ian chuckled.

"Don't have a fucking orgasm over it man." Mickey laughed.

"Fuck off! My foster parents don't let me smoke. Haven't had a cigarette in so long!" Colt closed his eyes as he exhaled.

Colt had golden curly hair which reminded Mickey of Iggy's hair. He had really bright blue eyes, a few shades lighter than Mickey's. He was in between Mickey and Ian's height with well-defined muscles.

"You're in the foster care system?" Ian asked.

Colt nodded. "I was in a group home for the longest time before I got placed with the family I have now. I used to do all kinds of shit so that I'd get sent back to the group home. But I figured since I'm gonna be 18 soon, I'll just suck it up with this family."

"What shit did you do?" Mickey asked.

"Once I made out with my 'sister'. She wasn't even hot. In another family I made out with my 'brother', now he wasn't half bad. What else? I threw my bed out a window once but just because I knew that they could afford to have it fixed. My favorite was when I painted the tip of a squirt gun black to make it look like a real gun and I robbed my foster family. I didn't really take anything, I just wanted to piss them off." Colt chuckled.

Mickey was laughing.

Ian was just staring at Colt.

~

It was getting dark and the six of them were settled around a bonfire. All the groups had their own fire and they started preparing their dinner.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" A girl from their group, Rachel, announced.

Ian groaned inwardly.

"Mr. Gallagher! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are the rumors true? Did you really have sex with a girl in the library?"

Ian blushed and he could hear the others giggling. "No, that one's actually not true."

"Yeah, right."

"I heard she was a student."

"I heard that too!"

"I heard they got caught while they were coming."

"That's gross."

"I heard-"

"I'm gay, okay?" Ian announced to shut them up.

"Oh." They all just stared at Ian.

"Who the fuck's next?" Mickey asked.

"Rachel, truth or dare?" Colt asked the girl.

"Dare."

"Kiss Maxine on the lips." Colt instructed.

Ian sent a smile of thanks towards Colt. Colt just winked.

The girls kissed and Andre, the other guy in their group, couldn't keep his eyes off them.

"Asshole, truth or dare?" Maxine asked Colt.

"Dare."

Maxine had an evil grin. "Kiss Milkovich on the lips, 10 seconds."

Mickey glared at her but she only raised her eyebrow challenging them.

Mickey looked at Ian who looked extremely uncomfortable but he subtly nodded. 

"Sorry man." Colt whispered.

Mickey shrugged and leaned over to kiss Colt.

Everyone giggled but Ian was just looking at Mickey kiss another man. It was an awkward kiss, mouth closed but it was still a kiss.

After 10 seconds Mickey pulled away, Colt blushed and did the same.

"Dick-breath, truth or dare?" Mickey asked.

Maxine grinned. "Truth."

Mickey was hoping for dare. Colt whispered something in Mickey's ear and Mickey smiled. Ian eyed the two.

"Who did you lose it to?" Mickey asked.

Maxine blushed. "I don't want to answer that."

"That's not fair!" Andre chimed in.

"Mr. Gallagher?" Maxine looked at Ian for help.

Ian still couldn't keep his eyes off of Mickey and Colt. He turned to Maxine and shrugged with a smile. 

"I'm going to bed." Maxine angrily stood up and Rachel followed her into their tent.

Andre sighed, losing interest, headed into his tent as well.

Mickey and Colt just laughed and they pulled out a packet of cigarettes and passed it among the three of them.

"Hey Mr. Gallagher." Colt called Ian.

"Call me Ian. What's up?"

"Are you really gay or did you just say that to get them to shut up?"

"I'm really gay." Ian answered. 

"Hm. Are you gay?" Colt asked Mickey. 

"The fuck you asking me that for?"

Colt shrugged but still waited for an answer.

Mickey shrugged. "I've never really tried swinging the other way." Which was true.

They kept smoking together in silence.

"Why did you ask, Colt?" Ian asked.

"Just figuring out which one of you I have a shot with." He grinned.

Mickey just laughed.

Ian didn't like how that sounded.

~

Colt got up to take a leak. Mickey and Ian were left by the fire.

"You okay?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

Mickey quickly kissed Ian and settled back down with his cigarette.

Colt came back and settled in between Ian and Mickey. "I think I'm bi."

Ian just looked at Colt.

"You can't just decide you're bi." Mickey laughed.

Colt amused Mickey.

"No, asshole." Colt turned to Ian. "How'd you know you were gay?"

"Uh..." Ian wasn't expecting the question. "Seeing cocks made me hard, I guess."

Mickey laughed.

Colt looked thoughtful.

"What the fuck?!" Mickey shouted.

Ian looked and saw Colt's hand on Mickey's crotch. Ian's muscles tensed. His reflexes told him to punch the kid but he felt Mickey's hand on his arm. 

"Yup! I think I'm bi." Colt announced removing his hand from Mickey's cock.

"Don't fucking do that again!" Mickey hit Colt on the back of his head.

"Enjoyed it too much?" Colt asked.

Ian sat on his hands to keep from beating Colt up.

~

Ian was in his tent, simmering in his anger when he heard someone crawl into his tent.

Mickey laid down behind Ian and pressed his hard on against Ian's back.

Ian didn't move.

Mickey started kissing Ian's nape and starting grinding his cock against Ian, seeking friction. 

"That for me or Colt?" Ian asked bitterly.

"The fuck?" Mickey stopped.

"Nothing."

"Somebody's jealous." Mickey smiled and leaned down to suck on Ian's neck.

"I'm not in the mood, Mick." Ian swatted him off.

Mickey pulled away.

Ian turned to look at Mickey and he saw the hurt look on his face.

"What the fuck's your problem?" Mickey's hurt turned into anger.

"Didn't see you rushing to take his hand off your crotch."

"What did you want me to do? Punch him across the face for trying to figure out if he liked dick?"

"That's what any normal human being would do." Ian's voice was derogatory.

"Fuck you." Mickey said quietly. "You're an asshole you know that? I've never had any fucking friends my whole life and the one time I make a friend who I don't fucking hate, you have to go off and think I want his dick up my ass. Fuck you man." Mickey crawled away.

~

The next day, Mickey avoided both Ian and Colt.

Colt and Andre were hanging around by the lake.

Ian sat with the other teachers and Mickey sat beside a tree throwing rocks into the lake.

Ian felt bad.

He got jealous and he wanted to apologize but the teachers were already suspicious of him and Mickey and walking over to Mickey would just confirm the gossip so he stayed put and just kept an eye on the brooding student.

"Hey Ian! Wanna come with me and lead the hike? I could use the company."

Ian nodded.

The both of them stood up and asked the students if they wanted to join.

Mickey said he'd stay behind along with some of the girls and Ian didn't hide his disappointment.

~

When Ian and the other students got back, the teachers were already setting up the big bonfire that all the groups will join in.

Ian made a show of counting the students from his group. "Where's Milkovich?"

The teacher nearby turned to him and said, "In his tent, said he didn't feel well. Better go check on him."

Ian felt his gut twist and headed on over to Mickey's tent.

"Hey. Dinner?" Ian crawled into Mickey's tent.

"Fuck off." Mickey was turned away from Ian.

"Mick."

"Don't call me that."

Ian sighed and put a hand on Mickey's arm.

Mickey shrugged it off.

"Gallagher! Fire's ready."

Ian looked at Mickey, kissed his arm and whispered, "I'm sorry" against his skin and exited the tent.

~

Mickey looked up at his tent. His stomach was grumbling and his heart kinda softened when Ian apologized.

He sighed and got out of the tent.

Ian was sitting with the other teachers and he saw Colt with some other kids in their own circle so he walked over to them.

He looked at Ian before he sat down and saw that he was looking at him.

He subtly gave him the finger and Ian grinned.

"Hey man! Feeling better?" Colt asked looking up at Mickey. 

"Yeah. What you up to?"

"Hey guys this is Mickey." Colt introduced Mickey to their group, a couple of them eyeing him warily.

Mickey sighed. "As long as you're not gonna be a dick to me, I won't bash your head in, clear?"

Colt just chuckled.

~

Everyone was already settled in their tents and Ian was all zipped in on his side when he heard the zipper of his tent open.

"Hey asshole." Mickey crawled in and zipped his tent up again.

Mickey unzipped Ian's sleeping bag and straddled Ian grinding his ass on Ian's cock.

Ian gasped.

Mickey got both of Ian's hands and pinned it over his head. "That's for being a dick." Mickey whispered with a smirk.

He reached down and pulled down Ian's sweat pants to bring out Ian's dick.

Mickey let go of Ian's hand to get rid of his pants and underwear and went back to straddling Ian and pinned Ian's hand down once again.

Mickey brought his free hand to the front of Ian's face and Ian licked Mickey's palm.

He used that palm to jerk Ian off.

Ian started fighting against Mickey's grip on his hands. He wanted to touch Mickey so bad. But Mickey held him down.

Mickey brought his free hand back up and had Ian suck his fingers into his mouth. Then he reached down and inserted his fingers into his asshole quickly stretching himself.

Ian kept writhing below Mickey and Mickey leaned down to kiss him deeply, fingers still within himself.

He pulled his fingers out and lowered himself onto Ian's dick.

Ian grunted.

Mickey slapped Ian's stomach and shushed him.

Mickey started fucking himself on Ian's dick while Ian was just lying there eyes glued to Mickey's cock. Mickey still kept a firm hold on Ian's hands above his head.

He noticed Ian looking at his cock so he reached down and started jacking himself of.

Mickey moved faster, rising and falling on Ian's cock.

He felt himself nearing orgasm and with a muffled moan, he came spilling onto his fingers and on Ian's shirt.

He continue fucking himself on Ian's dick, tensing his muscles around Ian's cock.

Mickey saw Ian's eyes roll back and his head tilt, mouth wide open. He quickly cover Ian's mouth with his cum-stained hands while slamming himself onto Ian's cock.

He felt himself be filled with Ian's cum and he felt the vibrations of Ian's moan with his other hand.

He collapsed on top of Ian.

Once Ian's hands were free, he slapped Mickey's bare butt. "Don't do that."

"Then stop being a jealous dick." Mickey kissed Ian on the lips.

~

Just when Mickey was about to leave Ian's tent, he heard voices. Ian and Mickey froze.

"Have you seen Milkovich?"

It was the voice of one of the other teachers.

"Yeah, he told me he was gonna take a leak." Colt answered.

"Oh. Tell him to hurry up then."

"Yes sir."

They heard the teacher walk away and they saw someone unzipping Ian's tent.

"Fucker!" Colt had a huge grin on his face. "Get your ass back in the tent before he makes me go to the woods alone!"

Mickey grinned and left Ian's tent.

"Mr. Gallagher, apparently, people are getting their facts wrong about who you had public sex with." Colt giggled and closed the zipper.

Ian put his hands over his red face and smiled.

~

Ian parked his car outside of the Milkovich house and waited for Mickey.

They just got back from the camping trip and Mickey said he needed to drop by his house to pick up some things. 

After a few minutes, a very pale and stiff Mickey made his way over to Ian's car.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked once Mickey got in.

Mickey held out an envelope bearing the seal of their school.

"Fuck. Open it." Ian was excited.

Mickey started clutching his stomach.

"You okay Mick?"

Mickey suddenly opened the door and puked on the street. 

"Fuck Mick!" Ian held Mickey's arm and once he was done emptying his stomach, Ian pulled Mickey back in and made the quick drive towards the Gallagher house.

Ian parked, helped Mickey into the house and sat him in the living room.

"Hey Ian!" Fiona was shocked by the unexpected visitor. Then she spotted a very pale Mickey on the couch. "Mickey okay?"

"Yeah, he just had some sort of panic attack. He got his final report card today."

"What?" 

"Yeah, he'll find out if he's actually graduating or not." Ian handed Mickey a glass of water.

"Thanks." Mickey grunted.

"Well?" Fiona sat beside Mickey.

Ian sat on Mickey's other side and Mickey gingerly picked up the envelope.

The back door opened and Lip, Carl, Debbie and Liam came in carrying bags of groceries.

"Hey Ian!" Lip greeted his brother. "Mickey, you're extra pale today."

Mickey glared at Lip.

"He's finding out if he's graduating." Fiona explained glaring at Lip as well.

"Oh?" Lip sat on the coffee table waited for Mickey to open the envelope.

Mickey looked around. No one's ever really cared if he passed his classes or not. Now he had three people staring at him, waiting for the result. He was feeling dizzy again.

He ripped the envelope open before he pukes again and he opened the letter.

Mickey felt Ian grip his thigh really tight.

"Well?" Fiona was literally on the edge of her seat.

"Shit." Mickey whispered.

Ian's face fell. "What?" He leaned closer to Mickey to read the letter.

"Is he graduating?" Lip asked his brother.

"Yes!" Ian screamed.

Mickey was frozen.

Fiona hugged Mickey and he felt Lip ruffle his hair.

Mickey kept reading the letter over and over again just to make sure he read it right.

"I'm graduating." Mickey whispered to no one in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally winged this whole thing. I have never been camping and I don't even know how graduating students are notified that they're eligible for graduation. :))


End file.
